Femme Fatale
by Petit Nash
Summary: Estaba harta de esperar, de ser paciente, de ver a otras mujeres acercarse... era su momento de actuar, de mostrar de lo que era capaz. De Emily Prentiss no se podía escapar.


**N.A.** Nueva historia lista, espero que les guste... Nuevamente esta va para mi entrañable amiga Paula, una de las mejores amigas que se pueden tener en la vida.

**Femme Fatale**

Emily nunca había sido la clase de chica que esta dispuesta a pasar sobre quien sea para conseguir algo, era valiente, arriesgada y atrevida, pero no como para cometer verdaderas locuras. Cuando se trataba de hombres se consideraba una mujer audaz, incluso un poco atrevida, pero con un limite claro.

Sin embargo... ver a su amor de tantos años, su hombre ideal, su amor platónico, con una mujer insufrible, que no lo comprendía y menos aún lo merecía, cruzaba todo el limite de lo aceptable y la hacia desear ser esa clase de persona que no era normalmente y menos aún delante de un hombre que le provocaba tantas emociones, a quien conocía tanto y del que llevaba años enamorada

En resumen: estar locamente enamorada de su jefe no traía nada bueno a su vida y menos aún ahora que Beth aparecía en su panorama. Había tolerado que Hotch no la mirará cuando estaba casado, eso tenía sentido... había sido paciente cuando él recién se había divorciado, el rompimiento estaba aún muy fresco como para que ella se acercará, y después, con la aparición de Foyet había tenido que entender que era mal momento para cualquier movimiento; había dejado espacio para Hotch cuando Haley murió y se resignó cuando fue ella misma la que tuvo que irse, pero después de todos esos años ya estaba fastidiada de mantener la distancia y le fastidiaba más que una tipa salida de quien sabe donde arruinara todo.

Su mente se debatía entre hacer algo o rendirse, se pasaba los días así y tal vez esa parte de su cabeza, que la invitaba a rendirse, a mirar lo obvio, a reconocer que si no se había logrado hasta ese momento no lo lograría nunca, habría ganado de no ser por un pequeño detalle: San Valentín. Hotch había salido con Beth en San Valentín mientras ella lo pasaba sola. Y normalmente ese día la tenía sin cuidado pero... el problema es que se trataba de Hotch.

A la mañana siguiente se armó de todo el valor posible y al llegar a la UAC se fue directamente a la oficina de Rossi. Por más extraño que pudiera resultar eso no salió de ahí hasta que Rossi no le hubo brindado toda la información que necesitaba. Y sabía que tarde o temprano David Rossi iba a terminar por dársela, le gustará a no, no iba a darle otra salida. Algo más de una hora más tarde Emily salía de la oficina justo con la información que necesitaba para echar a andar su plan. Tal vez de principio había sido injusta con Rossi, pero era un riesgo que necesitaba correr... al final sabía bien que él la había entendido.

Estaba herida y furiosa, estaba fastidiada de esperar, de estar relegada a un mundo impersonal, de siempre estar a la sombra, estaba deseosa de buscar su oportunidad, de probar que valía la pena, estaba desesperada por dejar salir todo lo que tenía dentro... Ya no más Emily la buena amiga, la compañera de trabajo, la que sonreía amablemente a Hotch... Esa Emily iba por su oportunidad, esa Emily esperaba algo más y lo iba a obtener. Esa Emily iba a jugar sus cartas... era una _femme fatale_.

Esa noche el aire anunciaba una tormenta fuera de temporada. Todo en esa noche, incluso la misma luz, tenía un sabor y una textura diferente. Hotch estaba sólo, pero no era por esa soledad que se sentía diferente, sabía que algo estaba por pasar aunque no podía prever que era. Jack estaba con Jessica, iba a estar con ella todo el fin de semana, pero él no tenía ningún caso así que se sentía extraño... ese tipo de cosas no solían coincidir. Debía ser por algo... Y tocaron a la puerta.

Era tarde, realmente tarde y no tenía plan de ver a nadie, justamente el día anterior había visto a Beth por San Valentín y no tenían concertada una cita inmediata... Pero tocaron a la puerta, el toquido era insistente. Abrió para encontrarse cara a cara con Emily. Pero nada más mirarla supo que no era Emily Prentiss de siempre, sólo con mirarla supo que algo pasaba, que algo grande estaba por suceder y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sus ojos estaban cargados de una energía exorbitante. Durante casi un minuto fue incapaz de dejar de mirarla a los ojos... se sentía como hipnotizado.

Cuando finalmente aparto su mirada de sus ojos la invitó a entrar sin palabras aún, ella le sonrió... tal vez era por el brillante color rojo de sus labios, pero le pareció que su sonrisa también era diferente. Entonces la miro totalmente, mientras ella se adentraba en el departamento con una botella de vino tinto en mano... llevaba tacones altos, un vestido sencillo, negro, con los hombros descubiertos, ni siquiera era muy corto, pero por un momento le sedujo totalmente el vestido que recorría cada curva de Emily.

-¿Tienes copas?- preguntó ella tendiéndole la botella de vino

-Claro- contestó Hotch tomando la botella de un muy buen vino y buscando las copas en cuestión- ¿a qué debo tu visita?-

Pero Emily no contestó, se limitó a mirarlo sentada en el borde de la mesa y seguir sonriendo. Hotch sirvió dos copas de vino sin hacer más preguntas, estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que decir, de cierto modo la visión de Emily apareciendo tan de repente y tan arreglada en su departamento... además estaba solo. Y tenía sentimientos encontrados. Cuando le tendió la copa a Emily rozó su mano y sintió el calor que desprendía. No podía evitar sentirlo.

Emily dio un sorbo a su vino sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Hotch, había logrado ponerlo nervioso, eso era muy obvio, veía a través de su camisa negra como su respiración se había vuelto algo intranquila, apenas era perceptible, pero ella estaba buscando esas pequeñas señales... Tomó un trago más antes de proponerle un brindis. Él apenas había tocado su copa y no dejaba de mirarla, le agradó comprobar eso.

-¿Por qué brindamos?- preguntó Hotch

-Porque te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar- dijo ella acercándose a él

Lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa, tenía la guardia baja y le costaba ser coherente cuando ella estaba así de cerca, por eso mismo no la detuvo, no vio el beso venir hasta que los labios de Emily ya estaban sobre los suyos... y el contacto era intenso, no era un casto primer beso, era un mar de pasión guardada, de anhelos, de deseo vuelto un beso. Era la sensación más intensa que podrían experimentar sus labios. Los labios de Emily resultaban mejores que cualquier cosa probada, el modo en que ella lo besaba superaba las expectativas puestas a cualquier beso... Se sentía tan apasionado, tan amado que apenas podía respirar... Sólo rompió esa conexión cuando escuchó un cristal romperse, uno de los dos, tal vez los dos, había dejado caer la copa de vino y esta se había hecho añicos. Hotch se separó de Emily abrumado.

-Emily...- susurró recuperando el aliento pero aún mirándola fijamente

-No digas nada- dijo ella- esto supera por mucho el poder de las palabras-

Emily volvió a besarlo y aunque por un momento él quiso recuperar la compostura, detener todo eso, le fue imposible, lo que sentía cuando ella lo besaba era incontrolable... En menos de dos segundos se encontró mordiendo los labios de Emily y sujetándola con fuerza por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo y sintiendo con placer como las manos de Emily rodeaban su cuerpo, acariciaban su cabello, lo apretaban más contra ella... Era sencillamente delicioso.

Sin pensar en nada más, su boca se deslizó al blanco y delicado cuello de Emily, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo, mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, como si echará chispas, como si lo recorriera una corriente eléctrica... Y ella sensualmente empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Regresó a sus labios, se sentía adicto a ella, lo había hechizado... Cuando se separó para tomar aire tuvo un momento de claridad y detuvo las manos de Emily.

-Espera- dijo alterado

-No... sigue- contestó ella sin separarse de él

-Emily, esto no esta bien-

-De hecho se siente muy bien, Aarón- usaba su nombre adrede, conciente que eso llevaba las cosas a otro contexto, obligaba el momento a ser personal

-No podemos... el trabajo...- intentaba encontrar argumentos coherentes para detener eso y neutralizar el poder de la mirada de Emily sobre él

-No importa-

-Estoy saliendo con alguien más- argumentó él

-Ella me tiene sin cuidado, Aarón-

Estaba tan enfrascado en pensar como detener eso que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Emily los había hecho moverse lentamente hasta que estuvo arrinconado contra el sofá. Tragó saliva... apenas hacia poco que salía con Beth, prácticamente unos días, intentaba pensar en eso pero Emily no lo dejaba, nunca había sido así, pero le gustaba, como se veía, como se acercaba, lo que sentía cuando sus labios lo tocaban.

-¿Ya dormiste con ella?- preguntó Emily

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió él

-¿Qué si ya dormiste con ella?- repitió Emily empujándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre el sofá, quedando frente a él

-Yo... no...- se sentía sorprendido y seguía sin palabras coherente

Emily sonrió ampliamente, se acercó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, él estaba muy turbado pero no hizo nada por detenerla, en realidad le gustaba mucho sentirla así de cerca. Emily le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Que bueno, así no pensará que la dejaste después de dormir con ella- dijo Emily y terminó de desabrochar la camisa de Hotch

-¿Por qué crees que voy a dejarla?- preguntó Hotch, aunque en ese momento ni a él se le ocurría un argumento para lo contrario

Emily sonrió ampliamente y cómo única respuesta se levantó un momento, recorrió el cierre de su vestido y dejo caer sensualmente su vestido al piso... Y en ese mismo instante, sin imaginar la noche que pasaría, lo increíblemente placentero que sería perderse en el cuerpo de Emily, lo magnifico que sería escucharla gemir su nombre mientras le hacia el amor o las muchas veces que querría volver a vivir un orgasmo de Emily en sus brazos, que había caído victima de un hechizo. Que ella siempre sería su perdición y que ya nunca sería capaz de soltarla.

Emily era su _femme fatale_. La miró una vez más a los ojos... Había caído en su hechizo

**FIN**


End file.
